


Stigma

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: As a Sanzo of the modern world, you basically just need to attend functions, be polite, and stay in your place to have a smooth life. But the latest Sanzo finds that hard when he soon acquires 3 demon roommates in a world where demons are discriminated against. Things get complicated when he begrudgingly becomes attached to a golden eyed brat who has no business caring about him.





	1. INTRO

Well… That was… annoying.

Twenty year old Genjo Sanzo had just been officially given the title of Sanzo Priest. The ceremony was finally over and he was back in his room at the temple at last. Now, life would be easy. Sanzo Priests got paid a wage by the church, basically just for existing. Like when scientists get grants for being really smart, but they're not required to actually do anything with it.

Which was why he wanted to be a Sanzo Priest in the first place. It was easier than going to college and getting a job and now he didn't have to work the rest of his living days. He would have to go to the church events, bless babies, and some other bull shit. But… he was basically set for life…

He fell back on his bed for the last time. He had lived in this shitty little room at the temple since the church had adopted him as a child, and now that he was a Sanzo. He would be allowed to get his own place on the church's dime. So you can bet he was getting the nicest and biggest place he could.

He threw his scripture on the bedside table without caring much. Oh yeah, that was the other thing… He had to watch over that thing…

The scripture was a very very very old scroll passed down from ancient days. It was said to have some magical powers… buuuuut that was a load of shit. It was just an old piece of paper. His plan was to put it in a glass case and never touch it until he had to get dressed up for some church event. Regardless, he couldn't wait to get out of here…

* * *

Well… That was… arousing.

Gojyo had a girl hitting on him in a night club, and she had just done this thing with her hair, and it hit the light just so. He was seconds away from getting up and going over to talk to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"Excuse me?" Gojyo frowned looking up at him slightly confused.

"We don't let Demon in here…" the bouncer snapped.

"Do I look like I have pointed ears to you pal!" he snapped looking thoroughly insulted.

"You have that particular shade of red hair… You're half at the very least."

"I… I am not!" he snapped. "Don't lump me in with Demons, I dye this thank you very much…"

"Bullshit, what sort of dumb ass dyes their hair the same red as halfer hair?" the bouncer snapped. "Get out!"

"Like hell!"

"Get out, or I'm throwing your ass out!"

"…"

The music had stopped now, because by this point everyone had turned in their direction.

"Tsk," he scoffed purposely bumping into the bouncer as he walked by. "Whatever…"

He left the night club in the pouring rain. Demons were second hand citizens compared to humans. There had once been a time when everyone supposedly got along. Way in the past. But way back in ancient times their was a period where Demon's went crazy and became violent beyond reason. That period only lasted 10 or so years but it created enough of a lasting stigma that even to this day Demon's were distrusted and treated like shit.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was just people calling them names now and then. But their were laws in place preventing them from doing the things humans could.

For example, Demon's couldn't drive, they couldn't attend school past middle school, they could only do certain kinds of work. Laborious jobs, janitorial jobs. That is if the place was willing to hire Demon. A lot of times they weren't. A majority of the time their best bet for finding work was to be a live in servant and that job was shit because they were treated poorly as their were few laws regarding how you could treat your servants. Most places like that didn't pay anything either. You got room and board and that was it. A lot of the other Demon kids he grew up with had gone on to get homes to work for. And it was a bit of a status symbol among humans if you had Demons who worked for you, willingly or otherwise.

Not him. Most people didn't know how to react to him. He was half human and half demon. Sometimes people just treated him like a human, sometimes they treated him like a Demon. He had about a fifty fifty shot when he went anywhere. Today just hadn't been his night he guessed…

He took out a cigarette and lit it.

* * *

Well… That was… easy.

That was… too easy.

The knife had slid into him so easily. The blood was all over the floor, his bare feet felt wet standing on the carpet next to the body. So… easy.

If had know it would be that easy. He would have killed him long ago. Weeks ago. Months ago. Years ago…

His eyes drifted up. Kanan was still tied to the bed where the man had left her. She was dead. She was dead from the moment he walked into the room, he wasn't quite sure what happened after that. That initial realization that his sister was dead had hit him so suddenly upon coming home from his college class that afternoon.

Then… his adoptive Father was lying dead on the floor. He had been doing this to her for a long time. Maybe he should have stopped it before now. But… They had been black mailed since they were first adopted by the man. They had been given limiters (which were illegal to have). It hid their demonic looks and allowed them to be raised as humans. He promised not to tell anyone they were demons as long as he did what they asked when they asked.

For Hakkai that meant any money he earned went straight to him. For his sister, it meant something much worse.

When he didn't want them to leave he would lock away their limiters and that was enough to prevent them from leaving the house. It worked better than locking the door. After all, they couldn't let anyone see that they were demons. If the school found out, they would lose their scholarships, which both of them had studied very hard to get.

Hakkai felt oddly numb as he untied his sister's hands and hoisted her limp body into his arms. He didn't even realize he was crying until the cold wind from outside hit his face and cooled the path his tears had taken down his cheek. He would have to hide her body. They were twins. If he tried to bury her by normal means the coroner might take off her limiter and realize she was a demon, and that would expose him as well…

* * *

Well… That was… painful.

Goku could feel blood in his stomach from his injury and he could taste it in his mouth. Everything hurt, but the pain in his stomach concerned him most. He wondered if he would still be able to eat with it hurting this much. Not that he was fed much anyway.

His cage was deep underground, and it was cold and their was a single dangling light. The only time he left his cage was to fight. His owner would bring him up stairs to another mostly dark room and make him fight whatever Demon the opponent brought. Some of them were nothing, some of them were tough. That last one had been...

When an opponent was too much for Goku, his owner would simply take off his crown. Goku didn't know what would happen after that, but he would wake up in his cage some time later and usually be badly injured as he was now.

He closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep quickly, sleep was the only thing he could do to get out of pain.


	2. Settling In

"But Master Sanzo," one of the priest sighed imploringly to him as he was having a cigarette outside his new apartment. The movers were bringing in expensive furniture. "A Sanzo priest is supposed to live modestly..."

"That's not a part of the rules," he answered.

"And they're not supposed to smoke!" he added a little more defiantly.

"Again, show me in the rules," he put out his cigarette on the railing just before the entrance and went inside tossing the butt onto the ground.

"And they're not supposed to litter!"

"I'm not repeating myself," he sighed opening his fridge he took out a beer. All that was in there at the moment was beer.

The priest had begun to open his mouth to mention the beer but decided against it. "Master Sanzo, now that you have the title of Sanzo, you are technically expected to behave with a certain—"

Sanzo reached in his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper which he set on the counter. As he headed into the living room he began reciting the words on the paper word for word, because he had it memorized.

"A Sanzo Priest is expected to attend a minimum of three church gatherings a month, he is expected to address the people upon major holidays and during times of crisis, he is expected to pray at the temple once a week for four hours straight. He is expected to be kind to Demons and Humans alike. He is expected to respect other members of the church even if they worship another religion. He is expected to not refuse blessings when requested. He is expected to have the scripture on his person at all times, as well as keep it safe. He is expected to maintain a visually respectable appearance. Any and all of which he does not have to abide by, provided that he is in the process of being on a holy quest..." he took a seat on his new plush sofa. "None of that says I can't have a nice apartment, drink or smoke."

"Yes, but those things go without saying..." the Priest sighed.

"Yeah well, put it in the contract next time..."

He took out a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on before picking up the only thing on his coffee table, which was a news paper and started reading.

* * *

"Man, you look like shit…"

Hakkai was sitting at a bus stop starring at his shoes. He was still quite wet from the rain the night before. After disposing of his sister's body he had left the house and walked to this bus stop. He hadn't moved since then, but he looked up at the voice.

A halfer with long red hair was staring down at him frowning slightly, which deepened the moment their eyes met.

"You okay?"

"…"

"Hey… Wanna come home with me?" the man asked, and Hakkai just shook his head before continuing to stare at the ground.

"Sure you do," he reached out. "C'mon…"

Hakkai didn't argue, but let the stranger pull him to his feet. "Oh perfect timing, this is my bus."

The 12 bus had just pulled up and he helped Hakkai on and paid for both of them to ride.

They road in silence until about thirty minutes later they stopped in a slummy part of town and the man took him up to an apartment in a run down building. "Welcome to La Casa de Gojyo."

Hakkai didn't really seem to care where they were but he stepped inside and took a seat on Gojyo's couch, and he began to stare at his feet the same way he had been when at the bus stop.

"So…" Gojyo said awkwardly. "Wanna eat something?"

Gojyo hurried over to his fridge, "I got pickles, some questionable sandwich meat, and… lumpy milk."

Hakkai didn't answer him.

"Okay, maybe I'll bring home some take out," he started heading towards the door and stopped before leaving it. "Clearly something bad has happened to you, and I want to help. If you're here when I get back. I'll take that as a sign that you want my help. If you're not, I won't bother you again, even if I do see you."

With that he disappeared around the corner. Hakkai only barely registered his words.

* * *

Soshin owned a rather nice manor on his just out side the bustle of the city. It was close enough that if you wanted to head to town it wouldn't be that long of a drive, but just far enough you didn't get all the traffic noise and crime. He had a great view of the city lights from his living room though, and it was this window he liked to look out most.

"You called Sir?" one of his servants had entered.

"Set up as many fights as you can this month Yaone," he demanded.

"Sir, I believe you have a number of parties this month," she explained meekly. "Demon fights aren't legal if one of your reputable guests found out…"

"They won't," he answered. "But I'm planning on selling Goku, at the end of the month and I want to get as much use out of him as possible before I do."

"You're selling Goku…" she looked quite surprised.

Goku was… Goku was strange. He wasn't really human, but he wasn't really a demon either. She had only seen Goku a hand full of times since she was brought to this manor as a little girl. The first time was when she was eight, and the last time she had seen him was just about a month ago, she was a full grown woman now. But Goku, he hadn't aged a day since she had seen him as a child. He was in the body of a teenager, but she knew he was much older. The other servants used to talk about how Goku was passed down through the family. Which ever family member inherited the mansion they also got Goku with it. Rumors from the servants said that Goku had belonged to this family for well over five hundred years. Demons aged slightly slower compared to humans, but not nearly that much. By all accounts Goku should have grown old and died long ago.

"Why the surprise."

"He's been apart of your family for so long, I just…"

"Demon fights don't win us as much as they used to. I'm going to get ten times as much selling him in a month than I would having him participate in fights for the rest of my life. But that doesn't mean I don't want to win as much as I can until then…"

"I see…"

"Go schedule them then, as many as possible."

"Yes Sir," she turned leaving the room. She felt bad for Goku. This was the only home Goku had ever known. While he wasn't exactly treated well here, he wouldn't understand being violently thrown into a new life with an owner who in all likelihood would not be kind. Her master Soshin didn't exactly know kind people. She wondered if she should explain to him what was happening. She doubt anyone else had.

So that evening when her chores were done she snuck down to Goku's cage. He was sitting against the wall staring at his feet.

Kneeling down beside him she held out a small loaf of bread. "Here you go Goku…"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Yaone."

He took the roll from her, "Thank you."

"Goku," she frowned. "Has anyone told you what's going to be happening in a month?"

"What's a month?" he asked taking a bite of the bread.

"Oh… um… It's a period of time… Anyway, Master Soshin is going to be selling you."

He stopped eating for a second looking up at her. He knew what selling meant.

"I see, no one did tell you…" she sighed.

"Well, think of it this way, you'll have a new owner and a new home. Hopefully a better one than here…"

"Does that mean I'll go outside?" he asked.

"Most likely," Yaone answered.

Goku leaned back smiling, "I haven't seen the sun since I was a kid."

"A kid…" Yaone decided to ask now. If she didn't she might never get the chance to. "Goku, do you age?"

"Huh? What a silly question of course I age."

"Well, you just… You've had the body of a teenager since I've known you."

"I age slowly, like the earth. The earth ages slowly too," Goku explained. "But it'll grow old and die eventually, just like me."

You know when little kids say something unexpectedly morbid? That's how this moment felt to Yaone and she decided to just blow past his response then it would be awkward to talk about further.

"Well, Goku… I don't think I'll see you again," she said softly. "So I wish you a good life."

"You too Yaone," Goku grinned in an effort to keep her spirits up. She looked like she wanted to cry. With that she left, and Goku listened to her heels clatter all the way down the hall until the sound of the heavy steel door opened and closed behind her.

He leaned back. He didn't particularly care that he was being sold. But he was hoping that this time he could be put in a cage where he could see the sun. He remembered the sun, he remembered the last time had had seen it. He remembered the carriages and the horses and the laborers building a large building. He remembered the large dresses the women used to wear. He had gotten in trouble once because he had been trying to run away from someone and had chosen one of the girl's skirts to hide under. He had gotten a good beating for that, though he wasn't quite sure why.

What he remembered more clearly than anything was looking up at the sun and watching it disappear behind the edge of the cellar roof as he was brought inside. The door closed behind them and he hadn't seen the sun since.

Every now and then his owner would come in and introduce a son or daughter and tell Goku that he belonged to them now. Then that son or daughter would grow up and introduce their son or daughter and tell Goku that he belonged to them now. On and on that would go. Soshin was his most recent owner, but he supposed he didn't have any children otherwise, why else would he sell him…

Of all the people there though, he liked Yaone the least. Because she was nice. You can't trust nice people. Because they always ended up being bad people eventually. They always hurt you in the end which was more painful than if they had just hurt you from the beginning. But bad people, the kind of people mean to you right from the get go. At least they were honest, and you never had to worry about when they might decide to change because they never did.

* * *

It sucked buying food for people you don't really know. He wasn't sure what that guy liked or didn't like. He wasn't sure if he was allergic to anything. So he just got some generic fast food burgers from the nearest place and started heading back.

He knew something really bad had happened to that guy? Why else would he have looked up with such pleading eyes. The sort of eyes that ask you to kill them. What could have happened that was so horrific that he would just up and want to die?

Gojyo hadn't had the best of childhoods, heck according to some people he had probably had one of the worst. But still, he didn't want to die. Too many pretty ladies in the world would have their hearts crushed if he did after all. He grinned at his own amusing thought. He just needed to find this guy something worth living for, that's all…

Gojyo opened the door to his apartment and found the stranger asleep on his couch. He smiled, part of him honestly hadn't expected him to stay…


	3. Wild Animal

"That Prick..." Gojyo frowned staring at the cover of the news paper. Sanzo's stern face was looking back at him. Standing there in his robe and crown. Everyone was sure going ga ga over the guy. Youngest Sanzo to be crowned in a hundred plus years. "I'm sure he's enjoying it too!"

"Who is enjoying what?" Hakkai asked. They had been living together a week now. Hakkai was talking to him though he still hadn't mentioned what had occurred to upset him so, and Gojyo wasn't going to talk about it unless he wanted to.

"My old friend Genjo. We went to elementary school together. His parents died and he got adopted by the church and I never seen him since. But look at him now." He threw the paper down on the coffee table so it faced Hakkai's direction.

"A Sanzo Priest, well... he's certainly set for life."

"Yeah, the bastard. But damn what a sweet gig..." Gojyo sighed almost longingly. "He must be getting laid left and right."

"I doubt that, Sanzo Priests are supposed to be above worldly urges aren't they?" Hakkai frowned. He hadn't ever specifically studied Sanzo Priesthood, but he had run across it in the research of other things.

"Well, technically I guess. But that's not a set in stone rule you know. Sanzo's can sleep around, it's just frowned upon. Man, I wonder if I could score just by saying I know him."

"Didn't you say you hadn't seen him since you were a child."

"Yeah so?"

"Well... Then wouldn't saying you know him be lying?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"What are you the cock block police?" he asked annoyed.

Hakkai just smiled and sat his glass down looking at the picture once again.

"It just sucks," Gojyo complained. "He's off living the high life and I'm stuck in this shit hole..."

"Now now, wouldn't it be better to just be happy for your friend?" Hakkai asked. "It beats feeling sorry for yourself."

"I guess..." he sighed.

"Besides, he's human right? So of course his life would be a little easier than yours, being half demon and all."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you..."

Hakkai was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"You're a demon right? Those things on your ears aren't just a fashion statement."

"Are you going to turn me in?" Hakkai asked. He could be arrested for wearing them.

"Of course not," Gojyo answered stretching out on his sofa. "I was just wondering is all."

Hakkai was suddenly looking rather nervous and he was getting a little shaky. Gojyo was pretty sure he understood why. "Two months ago, I robbed the corner store between Lasiter and High street. They don't have cameras, I didn't hurt anyone, but I kept the money because I needed it."

Hakkai stared at him. "Why are you... why are you telling me..."

"Because you're worried I'm going to hold the knowledge that you're a demon over you right? Well, now you know something about me that could get me arrested. So... we're on a level playing field now."

"I see," Hakkai didn't quite smile at that but his frown disappeared.

"Speaking of which, my money from that gig is just about out. I need to hurry up and find a job so I can pay rent this month. I already missed last."

"I'll help out as well," Hakkai said as he got to his feet and grabbed his coat. "You're letting me stay her after all, it's the least I can do."

"Don't you have college classes to pay for?" Gojyo didn't want Hakkai using school money on him.

"I'm on a scholarship," Hakkai explained. "My college is paid for, but I do have a part time job after school."

"So that's why you always come home so late," Gojyo lit a cigarette. "But really, you don't have to help."

"I want to," Hakkai answered just before he left for the day.

Gojyo smiled, he wondered if maybe he should try to go to college too...

* * *

Gojyo came home that afternoon exhausted he had found a job cleaning some rich guys manor but could only have it if he started today, and boy was that ass hole picky. Whatever they gave him fifty dollars for the day so he couldn't complain he supposed. He put the key groggily into his apartment door and attempted to turn it only to find it wouldn't budge. He checked the number on the door to make sure he was indeed at the right place, and that was when he saw it. A peice of paper was there with the word EVICTION NOTICE on it in big bold letters.

"The hell?" he frowned ripping it off the door. He read the paper aloud. "You have hereby been evicted due to having an unauthorized roommate and unpaid rent. You will find your things in the alley."

"Oh dear," Hakkai frowned. He just started down the hall.

"Fuck this place, I didn't want to live here anymore anyway..." Gojyo snapped loudly. "C'mon Hakkai."

Hakkai followed him down to the alley where Gojyo grabbed some clothes and threw them into one of his bags. He started off towards the train station because he knew they could sleep there without being overly suspicious. If anyone asked, they could say they were waiting for a train.

"I'll start looking for other apartments when I get to school tomorrow," Hakkai told him.

"I'll see if my new employer can give me an advance..."

"Oh you found a place to hire you?"

"Yeah, that Soshin guy owns a large manor and they gave me a gig cleaning it," Gojyo explained.

"Soshin, I've heard of him. He's a rich Priest if I'm not mistaken. High up there, but not quite as high as a Sanzo."

"Ugh, don't mention that title around me... Damn it, it just pisses me off that he's living the high life right now while we're on our way to spend the night in a train station..."

Hakkai smiled glumly. "Well, you can keep being mad at him all you want but it's not his fault we're in this predicament."

"Knock off the voice of reason crap, just let me blame the ass hole, he's not even here anyway. I mean really, who am I hurting?"

Hakkai's smile was genuine that time."

* * *

"Aren't you the new help?" asked a girl the moment he walked in the following day.

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

"Great, my name is Yaone, we have extra suits in the back since you forgot to wear one," she explained.

"Suits?" he frowned. "I think their is a mistake, I was hired to clean and do yard work and shit."

"Not today," Yaone snapped. "Today is Master Soshin's party, and we need more hands serving food to the guests. So today you're going to be a waiter."

"Aw c'mon lady," Gojyo frowned. "I'm really not one for suits and fancy parties..."

"Well it's either you do this, or you need not bother showing up tomorrow!" she was getting more than a little tired of his complaining. "We servants fill in whatever spots we're needed for."

He thought it was kind of weird to see a demon being so forward even with a half breed like him. Most demons would act meekly around others and not want to insult a human (or even a half human).

"Alright," he gave up and was led to a back room where he put on the suit.

She wanted to cut his hair so he would be more presentable, but he refused. So they compromised by him putting his hair up in a ponytail. He spent about an hour or two helping everyone set up, and finally Yaone announced the two minute mark to the party beginning. She rushed around and straightened the tie of all the waiters and then the doors opened and guests upon guests came in. All of them were human, which didn't surprise Gojyo at all. He put on his least awkward smile and went around with his tray offering food and drinks to all.

"Introducing, Genjo Sanzo!"

Everyone turned upon hearing the title. Gojyo actually cursed under his breath before looking up to him. He had certainly grown into quite the ladies man, but he still wasn't quite on par with him in the looks department, though a nice crown like that certainly couldn't hurt his chances of getting the ladies attention.

His boss rushed up to him and put a hand on Gojyo's shoulder. "Come bring Master Sanzo a drink!" he demanded.

"Wha? Me?"

"Yes you, now hurry!" Soshin practically dragged him over.

"Master Genjo Sanzo, it is truly an honor. May I offer you some wine?" Soshin asked and then he nudged Gojyo who held the tray out smiling awkwardly.

He wondered what Genjo was going to say. Probably something like, oh I remember you. You're that kid from school, well as you can see I'm quite well off now. Too bad you couldn't get ahead in life like I have. Well okay, he probably wouldn't say that, but he was willing to bet the last fifty in his pocket that he was going to say something condescending and cocky.

Genjo looked at him and reached out taking the last glass on his tray. "Thank you, this is quite an event Mr. Soshin. I was glad to receive your invitation."

He was an even bigger shit than he thought, Gojyo frowned. The bastard was acting like he didn't even recognize him. What an ass hole! He immediately went right into a conversation with Soshin and over looked him like the hired help. He paused at that thought. Okay, he was the hired help... But still... Not even a hey I remember you nod.

Soshin and Genjo walked off talking leaving Gojyo holding a now empty tray looking stupid.

"Tsk, prick," he frowned before returning to the kitchen to load up the tray.

* * *

Sanzo was discussing church business with Soshin out on the balcony, he could already feel himself getting quite bored. He hated parties, but as a Sanzo Priest he was expected to attend.

Their was a loud series of boos off in the distance which called Sanzo's attention to a small barn looking place in Soshin's enormous yard. "I see this isn't your only party?"

"Oh, well..." Soshin sounded nervous. "You see, I let my servants hold little gatherings of their own when I hold parties. It boosts their moral when they can kick back and relax from time to time."

"I see..." Sanzo answered taking a sip of his wine.

About five minutes later, a man (clearly not dressed for the party) rushed in and headed over to Soshin. "Sir, I need to speak with you it's urgent."

Soshin wrinkled his nose up on first seeing the man, clearly disgusted by his lack of formal attire, but he also looked angry at the intrusion. "Can you not see that I am with Genjo Sanzo right now?"

"Yes, Sir... I'm terribly sorry..." he bowed nervously. "But truly this is urgent."

"Ugh, Master Sanzo, I do hope we can pick this up a little later," Soshin said bowing before walking over to the man.

"What?" was the last thing Sanzo heard him say before he disappeared from ear shot. However they walked right towards where Gojyo was working.

He was currently trying to convince a pretty guest to have a third glass of wine when...

"It's Goku, he's refusing to fight."

"What? Why?"

"They paired him with an animal."

"He's been paired with animals before, so what's the problem?"

"This animal was a small dog. They did it completely as a joke, but he has refused to fight it. A lot of people were expecting that reaction I think, because well over half the attendees placed their bets on the dog."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Soshin snapped. "That idiot will ruin me!"

Gojyo turned watching Soshin leave. Really? He's holding an illegal demon fight now of all times. Well, whatever. It wasn't his problem he supposed.

"You really don't remember me huh?" Gojyo had walked over to Sanzo.

Sanzo glanced up in an almost completely uncaring manner. "Should I?"

"Yes!" Gojyo snapped. "We went to elementary school together! Seriously we played on the playground, I even shared my lunch with you before."

"..."

"But I get it, the great Sanzo doesn't want to let anyone know he was once friends with a halfer. I get it..."

"My family was in a car accident when I was a kid," Sanzo said bluntly. "In it I lost pretty much all my memories from before the accident. It was bad enough to the point I couldn't recognize my parent's faces when asked to confirm it was their bodies."

"Uh... oh shit man. Sorry... I didn't realize..." Gojyo responded.

Sanzo put down his empty glass on the balcony railing. "Remember what you're feeling now before you go trying to purposely make someone else feel bad for no reason."

"Shit, you don't need to rub it in. I said I was sorry."

"Doesn't matter, I was lying anyway, but it was good lesson for you."

"You lied! So... you weren't in an accident?"

"Oh I was in an accident alright, I just never lost my memories. Trust me, if I don't remember you it's because you weren't important enough for me to remember to begin with."

"You ass!" Gojyo looked like he wanted to hit him, but the next second he was distracted by Soshin marching across the lawn to the barn-like building. "There he goes..."

"Not important enough to get invited to the workers party I see," Sanzo teased.

"Workers party?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "That ain't no party, their having illegal demon fights down there. I just overheard Soshin talking. I guess his demon got paired with a dog as a joke, but he refused to fight it and I'll bet that's costing him quite a bit of money..."

Sanzo frowned looking down at the building.

* * *

Soshin burst in just as the announcer made the called, "And the winner is... Dog!"

Their was an uproar of laughter from most of the crowd and some boos from others who hadn't bet on the dog. Soshin looked furious he glared down into the caged ring. Goku was bloody and bruised from previous fights in the evening. But he was kneeling on the ground holding the cowering dog close to him. It was licking Goku's arm and hand as thought very happy that he hadn't hurt it.

"I hope you got enough to pay me Soshin," said one of his attendees. "I put 10,000 on the dog, and he just won because time ran out.

"I bet 4,000," exclaimed another.

"I put 8,000," shouted a third.

Soshin snapped, "Everyone go home, this was the last fight today!"

The over of the dog walked out and roughly grabbed it by the collar and Goku was ordered to return to his cage. He did so willingly. He already knew what losing that fight meant, but... Goku couldn't justify hurting a creature that wasn't trying to hurt him first.

He was put in his cage and chained with his hands behind his back, Goku was fully expecting the beating that followed, but he couldn't help but wonder if the dog was okay with his owner. He hadn't led the creature out of there too gently.

Soshin came in all to soon and started the hitting and the kicking. This wasn't Goku's first beating so he basically understood by now that laying as still as possible usually helped ensure it didn't last too long. He had tried to fight back in the past, and that would only make the attacker angrier. So that's what he did.

"How could you cost me so much! All the profit earned from your earlier fights is gone now!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"..."

He kicked Goku hard in the stomach and he coughed up a bit of blood.

"I said answer me!"

"..."

"You stupid!" he kicked the side of his face hard before turning back to the entrance of his cage. He had his servant lock it.

"Goku is not to eat for four days due to this!" he demanded and they nodded.

 _Darn... the worst punishment of all..._ Goku frowned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sohin stopped in the hall mirror to straighten himself up and tidy up his hair before he returned to the party. He was quite happy to see Sanzo still out on the balcony, and he hurried over.

"Ah, you waited for me," he said smiling. "I—"

He glanced at Gojyo was standing out there seemingly chatting away with him. "I'm sorry, I don't think I pay you to stand there and make small talk."

"Well you pay me not to mention your illegal demon fighting club either but I did."

"Uh, what! How absurd!" he snapped. "You're fired for spreading lies about me! Leave now!"

He turned to Sanzo bowing slightly, "I am so sorry you had to see that, I will pick my help better in the future..."

"Is that blood on your shoe?" Sanzo asked glancing down.

"Wha... no of course not!" he answered quickly looking nervous.

"Uh-huh..." Sanzo started heading to the door.

"Oh look, we're going on a little field trip," Gojyo grinned following in Sanzo's wake has he headed towards the exit and swiftly began making his way across Soshin's lawn.

"Master Sanzo, please return to the party, their is really no need. It's an old barn. Perhaps that was blood on my shoe, but honestly... Their is all sorts of things in that old barn. Their is probably more than that on my shoes."

Sanzo's pace didn't speed up or slow down and his words, but he got more panicked all the same.

"Shall I open the door Master Sanzo?" Gojyo asked sarcastically grinning at him when they arrived at it.

"Sure," Sanzo answered.

So Gojyo kicked it open. The sight was pretty much what they were expecting. A caged ring with hay and blood on the ground. Benches set up for onlookers. Sanzo walked in, it was cleared out of it's guests, but he could tell their had been people in here recently from the half drunk beer bottles and still lit cigarette butts strewn about.

"Master Sanzo, I can explain!" Soshin gasped nervously.

"Where are you keeping your demon?" he asked with no emotion showing on his face.

"I don't... I don't have a demon. I mean. I have demon servants, they're back at the manor."

Sanzo pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Soshin's face without so much as turning around to look at him. "The demon you use for fighting. Where do you keep them?"

"Uh... I don't know... what you're..."

"Oh Master Sanzo," Gojyo called in the same sarcastic tone. "Lookie here I found a door that has been pad locked shut."

Sanzo walked over to it and shot the lock so it popped open. He pulled it open and walked inside. It was quite dark down here. Their were two lights dangling from the ceiling. One at the beginning of the hallway and one at the end. He could just see a set of bars at the end of the hall.

"Please, Master Sanzo wait. I... I've never seen this place before—"

"I would just quit talking if I were you," Gojyo said smiling. "You're just going to dig yourself in a deeper hole."

Sanzo walked to the end of the hall with Gojyo closely on his heels. He turned to look in the cage and his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Holy shit... He's just a kid..." Gojyo couldn't believe that anyone could put a kid through this. He was lying unconscious on the dirt floor, his hands were chained behind his back, it was pretty obvious that he had recently had the shit beat out of him. He was covered in bruises and cuts.

"He isn't a child, he's a teenager," Soshin snapped as though it would make his crime seem less cruel.

"Give me the key," Sanzo demanded.

"I... I don't have the key," he lied again.

No longer willing to take any more of his shit, Sanzo pointed his gun at the lock on the cage and shot it open. He was a bit surprised the kid hadn't woken up from the noise. He checked for a pulse, he had one. Frowning, Sanzo reached up to take the crown he was wearing off his head. "Oh dear God don't!" Soshin suddenly screamed.

Sanzo paused and looked back at him. "Limiters are considered illegal. He should not be wearing one."

"You don't understand, that boy has to wear his. He will literally kill all of us if you take it off!"

"Tsk," Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Another idiot who still believes tales from the past. Demons haven't gone crazy and attacked someone in a couple hundred years. Jeez..."

"You don't understand! This kid does..."

Something about the fear in his voice made Sanzo leave it on. He stood back up. "Is he really that dangerous?"

"More than you can imagine..." Soshin answered desperately.

He pointed his gun again and shot the chains binding his hands and feet. Then he stood up and as he walked passed Gojyo he snapped, "Gojyo carry him."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so, now move your ass!" Sanzo snapped he turned to Soshin. "The next time I visit, this place better be burned to the ground. For now all I'm taking is the kid. But if I find out that you headed something like this ever again I'll report you and strip you of your title with the Church. Consider this me being merciful." With that he turned heading towards the exit.

 _Man, he's really expecting me to grab the kid_ , Gojyo frowned before heading inside the cage. He scooped him up carefully in his arms and carried him towards the exit. Sanzo sure looked all big and bad walking towards the main gate. He held up a hand and his limo pulled up. Sanzo opened the door. "C'mon get in," he didn't seem to happy about them riding in his limo but he seemed to have mentally decided that he didn't have a choice.

Gojyo laid the kid across one of the leather seats and then sat down across from him. Sanzo to a place at Gojyo's right and tapped the window. "Home," he said.

"Yes Sir," the driver answered and the limo took off.

"Well, look at this classy set up," Gojyo looked around the inside of the limo feeling begrudgingly impressed.

When Sanzo didn't comment he decided to talk about what they were both clearly thinking about.

"Do you think he's hurt bad?" Gojyo asked.

"I'll have a doctor come out to my home and examine him," Sanzo looked out the window at the traffic lights going by.

"I wonder where his parents are," Gojyo frowned, he reached up and loosened his tie.

"Who knows," Sanzo tore his glare away from the window. "So where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"Drop me off? What you're not going to let me stay at your place?" Gojyo frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't currently have a place to live and Sanzo Priests are supposed to be kind and generous aren't they?" he grinned.

"You can stay a week," Sanzo snapped giving in far quicker than he had expected him to. "But not a day longer."

"Cool!" Gojyo grinned. "I just have one more favor to ask..."

"And?"

"I sort of had a roommate, so can he stay too?"

"No."

"But a Sanzo Priest shouldn't ever turn his back on a poor soul in need," Gojyo pointed out teasingly.

"Whatever, your friend can stay a week too, but then all three of you are to leave."

"Three, dang. The brat only gets a week too huh? Harsh."

"He's going to get better, and then I'm going to find his home and take him there. Then that will be the end of that."

Gojyo took out his phone, "I'll just let my friend know where to meet me."

* * *

A few hours later Goku was safely tucked away in the bed of one of his guest bedrooms, when Hakkai knocked on the door.

"Hey, welcome to the temporary Casa de Gojyo."

"This isn't your Casa de anything," Sanzo snapped.

"Ah, Priest Sanzo," Hakkai said walking over to him. "It's an honor, thank you for allowing us to stay the week."

"Not a big deal, make yourself at home," Sanzo said without caring. He sunk down in his sofa picking up his newspaper.

Gojyo ran up wrapping one arm around Hakkai, "C'mon let me show you to your room!"

He led him down the hallway to the room next to the one he had picked for himself. "This will be yours, now listen..."

Gojyo quickly closed the door behind them both after they walked inside. "If we play our cards right, we might be able to stay longer. Just keep bringing up what's expected of a Sanzo Priest and he caves rather quickly. It's how I got us in there in the first place."

"That's not very nice Gojyo," Hakkai said. "I say we just take this week and spend it looking for jobs and a new place to live."

"Ugh, but if we can mooch of this guy for longer, why not?"

Hakkai, smiled. "I've never been much of a moocher. I'd much rather not impose upon Sanzo any more than necessary."

"Damn it, you're too nice Hakkai," Gojyo frowned heading towards the door when they heard.

CRASH!

They ran out in the hall just in time to see Sanzo reach the top landing. A terrified older gentleman rushed out of the room just on the left of the landing looking panicked.

"I refuse to treat this patient! He nearly killed me!" he gasped before hurrying down the stairs.

"There goes the doctor?" Gojyo frowned.

"Doctor? For who?" Hakkai asked.

Their was another crashing sound within the room the man had just run out of. Sanzo took out his gun.

"Shit, you're not planning to shoot the kid are you?" Gojyo gasped.

"You remember what he said about removing his crown right? If it's true I just might have to," he explained before swinging the door open. It looked like a rabbid monkey had torn the room apart. The four poster bed had all but one post broken. dresser had been tipped over, the blanket had been yanked off the bed and thrown in the corner where the bed had been pushed side was as though serving as a barricade blocking that corner of the room.

"Well shit," Gojyo sighed.

"Who exactly is in here?" Hakkai asked.

"Some kid named Goku, the dumb ass I was working for was using him in illegal demon fights," Gojyo explained.

"I see..."

"Alright, Goku if you're still in here. Show yourself!"

No answer.

"I don't have time for games," Sanzo snapped. "Come here now!"

The blankets moved slightly and round somewhat terrified golden eyes peeked out from the folds. As far as Sanzo could see, he was still wearing his crown. He let out an exasperated sigh and put away his gun. "C'mon on out," he demanded. He walked over putting a knee on the bed he reached across to the corner where he was hiding. "Now."

Timidly Goku took his hand and Sanzo, not exactly softly, but not really roughly either, pulled him from the cocoon of blankets he had set up on the floor until he was sitting on the bed. Goku stared up at him with unwavering yellow eyes.

"What the hell did you scare off the doctor for?" Sanzo sounded more than a little annoyed.

"He hurt me," Goku answered lowering his head as though he knew he had been wrong. "He pushed on my chest and it hurt..."

"Well no shit," Gojyo answered. "That's because you probably have a broken rib you dumb ass."

"Gojyo," Hakkai scolded.

"I'm calling another doctor, and you're not to lash out at them. You need to be examined and yes, it probably will hurt," Sanzo added the last bit when it seemed as though Goku were going to open his mouth to retort.

"Sanzo," Hakkai said taking a step forward. "Please allow me, I'm actually studying to be a doctor."

"You are?" Hakkai nodded in reassurance and Sanzo shrugged. "Alright then examine him."

He turned to leave just as Goku grabbed his wrist. "You're the one who opened my cage."

"Yeah," Sanzo answered dully.

"I like your hair," Goku added, though it made the conversation feel odd, because that had nothing to do with the last thing he had said. Which gave Sanzo the feeling he didn't conversate with people much. "It's bright, I like bright things."

"Uh... okay," Sanzo said. "Well wonderful, because this is the brightest doctor I know, now let him examine you."

Sanzo started to leaving again after pulling his wrist free, but this time Goku grabbed his hand. He didn't say anything but he held it firmly.

"Whatever, just start looking him over," Sanzo sighed standing right there as Hakkai made sure his wounds weren't life threatening. When he tried to examine his chest Goku started getting ornery to the point Sanzo had to hold his arms to stop him taking a swipe at Hakkai. When Hakkai tried to examine his stomach it got worse, and Goku actually left a few scratches on Sanzo in his effort to try and get away. Then came bandaging the wounds he had which he was no more well behaved for.

When everything was all said and done Hakkai and Sanzo looked very tired, but Goku looked happy for it being done.

"Well, you defiantly have some broken ribs, at least two, other than that he just has a lot of cuts and bruises. So he should be okay with a lot of rest."

Sanzo was breathing hard, "Great sounds like a plan, you... Go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"I don't care you're going to sleep," Sanzo snapped he started heading towards the door and Goku grabbed his robe sleeve.

"Fuck what now?" Sanzo snapped a little more aggressively than he had intended.

"I'm hungry," he said meekly.

"Ugh... Gojyo go make him some food!"

"What why me?"

"Because you stood around and did nothing while we got cut up from trying to examine him, and I'll kill you if you don't!" he pulled out his gun pointing it at him.

"Jeez okay!" Gojyo stammered.

"Now lay your ass down, he'll bring it up in a minute," and with that Sanzo purposely pulled his sleeve free and stormed out before he could be called back.

Hakkai followed him closing the door behind him. Goku sat there looking around. He didn't really register the mess he had made. He didn't even really have a concept of mess. But one thing he did know. He liked this fluffy stuff he could wrap up in. It was warm. He supposed the person buying him had finally came. Had it been a month already? Either way he felt kind of happy, because this was the biggest cage he had ever been in.

* * *

"Well, that was like tending to a wild animal," Hakkai exhaled when they were out of his room.

"Tsk, look at me. I got blood all over my robes and I'm all cut up... That little shit..." Sanzo looked thoroughly annoyed. "Ugh, what was the deal with his stomach, he freaked out the most when you touched that and he wasn't even hurt to bad there."

"Well, in the wild that is the first place animals tend to attack since it's the easiest to claw at and would do the most damage if split open. So it kinda makes sense that he would be protective of that area. It's probably best to view him as unpredictable until we get a better grasp on what he's like."

"Yeah, fine. I'm getting a shower and going to bed," Sanzo snapped. He was 150% done with the whole day.


	4. I Can Leave

The next day Sanzo made Gojyo cook breakfast and the three of them sat at the bar-like counter in his apartment eating. He made a plate for Goku, but he didn't come down stairs.

"He's probably only ever had food brought to him," Hakkai explained when Gojyo looked slightly offended that he hadn't come down. "I mean, we don't really know what his life has been like up until now. For all we know he could have been stuck fighting for months maybe even years. If that's the case it's logical to expect that his view of common things like coming downstairs for breakfast might be skewed."

"Well, let's take him up something to eat and get to know the little brat," Gojyo said grabbing the plate he had made him.

Hakkai and Gojyo started heading upstairs but Sanzo hadn't moved.

"You to Priest," Gojyo growled clearly annoyed.

"That's alright, you two go ahead," Sanzo said waving dismissively.

"Hell no, he seems to have a soft spot for you, so get your ass up and come with us! Besides weren't you going to help him get home?" Gojyo grabbed his arm practically pulling him from his seat. "Now up you go."

"I have more important things to do than—"

"Than taking care of an injured and abused kid that you saved? Yeah, how very priestly of you..."

His frowned deepened and grabbed the plate from him roughly before heading upstairs.

Hakkai knocked on the door, "Goku can we come in?"

Their was no answer.

"It's my house, of course I can come in!" Sanzo snapped lightly pushing Hakkai aside he opened the door.

The room was still a mess from yesterday. The plate of food Gojyo had brought him the night before was upside down on the carpet. Goku was wrapped up in the bed covers but he wasn't on the bed. He was sleeping on the floor in the corner near the bathroom.

"Uh, Goku," Hakkai took a few steps toward him. "Goku it's time to wake up."

He finally opened his eyes and groggily pulled himself into a sitting position. "Hi."

"Hello," Hakkai answered. "We brought you some food."

"Yea!" he perked up at that.

Sanzo handed him the plate. The first thing he picked up was the fork and bit onto it. "Ow!"

Gojyo covered his mouth laughing, "He did that yesterday too."

Goku smelled the fork and after deciding this must not be food he threw it to the side and started eating with his hands. Sanzo looked absolutely disgusted by his actions. Deciding to not wait for him to finish eating he spoke up, "Alright kid, where are you from? I'll take you back to your family?"

"Family?" Goku repeated. "What's that?"

Hakkai frowned. "You don't know what a family is?"

"Take me back..." Goku repeated that part as though thinking. "You mean where I was before with Master Soshin?"

"What? No!" Sanzo answered looking confused. "No way in hell you're going back there."

"Goku," Hakkai sat down on the floor in front of him. He knew this was a good technique with children. To get down to their level. It made you appear less threatening and thus allowed the child to feel they could open up more. Goku wasn't exactly a kid, but he also wasn't eighteen either. "A family usually consists of parents and siblings. Do you know who your parents are?"

"I don't have anything like that," Goku admitted still slightly confused on what a parent was. "What do they do?"

"Parents?" Hakkai frowned. "Well they are responsible for giving life to you, and they take care of you when your sick or injured, and they teach you things."

"Oh, I see. I do have that!" he said happily.

"Great now we're getting somewhere, do you know their address?" Sanzo asked.

"Address?" Goku looked confused again.

"I think we should take this a little slower," Hakkai said. "Let's start with who his parents are. Goku, what are your parents names?"

"Names..."

"Jesus, kid. Don't tell me you don't know what a name is!"

"I know what a name is!" Goku snapped defiantly. "I just, don't think she has one. But you guys all call her Earth, so I guess that's her name."

"Earth?" Gojyo frowned. "Your Mother's name is Earth. Maybe she's the product of hippies..."

"Okay fine, her name is Earth. Where does she live?" Sanzo was growing more and more impatient.

"Where does she? She lives everywhere, duh," Goku returned to his food acting as though he thought they were being kind of stupid.

Hakkai frowned. "Do you perhaps recall a phone number where your Mother could be reached?"

Goku looked up, he had some crumbs stuck to his face and he looked confused again, and suddenly Hakkai realized. "You don't know what a phone is do you..."

"Guy's you're asking all the wrong questions," Gojyo explained walking forward he sat down next to Hakkai. "Goku, how long were you kidnapped by Soshin?"

"Kidnapped?"

"God this kids stupid," Gojyo frowned. "Okay, um... How long have you been in that cellar cage that Soshin kept you in?"

"A long time," Goku answered.

"Okaaay," Gojyo was starting to look impatient now. "How long is a long time?"

Goku frowned, "I don't know... maybe this long."

He actually held out his arms as though indicating the physical length of something.

"Fuck Goku, stop skating around our questions and just answer us! We're trying to help you get home."

"..." he blinked at him. They were clearly getting nowhere.

"Oh I think I know," Hakkai said. "Goku what were you doing the day Soshin took you and put you in that cellar?"

"Soshin didn't put me there..." Goku answered. "Álvares put me there."

"Uh, who is Álvares?"

"He showed up on a big boat," Goku explained. "He brought lots of other people, and they were noisy and they started building stuff. It was really loud even at night. I couldn't sleep, but everyone has a right to build nests so I let it slide. But after a while he started hunting my friends and I was really mad. So I went to kill him but I got caught instead and I got put in a cage outside. Until they made the underground cage and then they put me down there."

"What? You mean they built that old barn recently," Gojyo frowned looking confused. "But it looked like it was 60 years old at least..."

"Wait a minute Goku..." Hakkai looked like the realization had hit him like a ton of bricks. "Was his name Mateo Álvares?"

"I don't know, everyone always just called him Álvares."

"Was his boat made of wood?" Hakkai asked a bit more concerned now.

"What else would you make a boat out of?" Goku frowned.

Hakkai took out his cell phone and started looking something up.

"No one sails wooden boats anymore you dummy..." Gojyo explained.

"Mateo Álvares did," Hakkai told them. "He was a Spanish settler, he came to China to seek his fortune and established rather successful gambling ring in which he would have animals fight. Challengers would bet for their beast's success against his. They say he had had a fearsome and unbeatable creature who never lost unless told to. Goku, were you that creature?"

"Uh... I guess so. I did fight a lot for him..."

Gojyo looked over at Sanzo. "That was 500 years ago..."

"Ugh, damn it kid. Stop lying! That would make you over 500 years old!" Gojyo snapped. "Tell us the truth!"

"..." He looked confused again. "Truth?"

"Damn kid! C'mon, truth and lies. You can't tell me that you don't even know what—"

"Lies," Goku frowned. "I know about lies. Humans lie all the time."

"What he knows and doesn't know is so sporadic..." Sanzo frowned.

"Well, from what I'm gathering, Goku must not have known how to speak when he was first taken, so all the language he knows he picked up after being kidnapped, which means he only understands what he picked up from passerby and when he was taken out to fight. He probably knows what a parent is and what truth is, he just never heard the terms for them."

"Their is no way he's 500 years old," Sanzo pointed out. "He has to be lying. Probably because he doesn't want to go home."

"Sanzo, I really doubt that's the case. How would he know about Álvares then. That's not exactly common knowledge history, and the only reason I remembered the name is because I was taking a history class that focused on this city."

Goku didn't understand most of the words Hakkai was saying so he turned back to the last bit of food on his plate and stuffed it in his mouth before he tilted the plate up munching the rest of the food down.

"How is lifting your arms that high not killing you?" Gojyo asked. "Your ribs are broken after all..."

"Huh? Oh, that's all better now."

"Wait what?"

Hakkai and Sanzo stopped arguing for a moment and they turned at that. "What do you mean it's all better now?"

Goku smiled, "It's all better. She took care of me," he hit his rib hard enough for them to hear the sound when it made contact. That wasn't a lot of force, but it would have keeled him over if his ribs had still been broken. "She always heals me. She gave life to me, and she takes care of me. So she's my parent. Right?"

He was attempting to use the new word he had learned, but he wanted confirmation that he was using it right.

"You mean this Earth chick?" Gojyo actually looked around the room as though expecting to see a woman standing in the corner.

"Gojyo, I think... he means the actual Earth," Hakkai couldn't believe how fascinating this was. Here was a kid born over 500 years ago. It was too bad he spent the majority of his life in a cage underground. He would probably have some amazing stories to tell otherwise.

"Bullshit! Their is no way this kid's Mother is the Earth!"

"Is Mother another word for Parent?" Goku asked Hakkai.

"Mother is a female specific term for parent," Hakkai explained. He frowned slightly.

"Alright enough of this," Sanzo turned back to face him. "Where do you want to go. If you don't have a home then I'll take you anywhere. So just name it."

"..." he looked down at the empty plate. He wanted to go outside. But from past experience he knew asking to go outside was not a good thing. So he settled for... "I don't have anywhere I want to go..."

"Well think it over, because if you're healed now then their is no reason for you to be here any more," Sanzo pointed out before leaving the room.

Goku watched him leave actually looking slightly sad at that, he turned to Hakkai after he left. "I'm confused, didn't that Sanzo guy buy me?"

"Buy you? No, he saved you."

"But... Master Soshin was planning on selling me..." Goku frowned. "I guess if Sanzo doesn't want me here then I should go to whoever bought me."

"Like hell you are!" Gojyo sounded rather angry so much so that Goku actually jumped a bit. "Goku buying and selling people isn't okay! It's wrong! Besides knowing Soshin, whoever he sold you to is probably just as terrible of a person as he was!"

"All people are terrible," Goku explained bluntly. "So why does it matter who I belong to?"

"It matters! The only person you should belong to is you," Gojyo snapped looking rather angry. "And this person who bought you is probably just gonna use you to fight just like Soshin did! Do you really want that?"

"I don't mind fighting. I like it when my opponent is strong. I just don't like fighting creatures that are small and frail..." he looked upset as though remembering something sad.

"Goku, I think you should think about what you want," Hakkai explained. "Think about what would make you happy. Let us know when you've decided and we'll do our best to make it happen. Okay."

He picked up Goku's food plate and grabbed the one from yesterday as well. "Let's let him think it over, c'mon Gojyo."

They left the room and Hakkai closed the door softly behind them.

They went downstairs where they saw Sanzo sitting at the counter his fingers interlaced in thought. He hadn't even resumed reading his paper. Hakkai put the plates in the sink and turned to the other two.

"You don't really think that kid is actually 500 years old do you?" Gojyo asked.

"It's pretty convincing. How else would he know about Álvares?"

"Ugh I don't know..." Gojyo frowned. "What do you think Master Sanzo?"

He said the Master Sanzo with the same cockiness from the other day, but Sanzo didn't even bother to look annoyed at that.

"15 years old or 500 years old, it makes no difference. He needs to figure out where he wants to go from here. That's all their is to it..." Sanzo was sounding unusually cold even for Sanzo.

"What about the guy who purchased him? I'd imagine Soshin probably sold him for a shit load of money. So whoever it was is going to come looking for him eventually..."

"I'd imagine so," Hakkai responded frowning.

"Doesn't matter to me," Sanzo got to his feet. "All of you should be out of here in a week regardless."

With that he headed to his room.

"Gee how generous of our mighty Priest," Gojyo frowned. "What an ass..."

* * *

The next day was a school day for Hakkai so he had left quite early. Gojyo had clearly lost his most recent job so he was loafing around the house all day, which was annoying Sanzo greatly.

"Go find a job already!" Sanzo snapped after Gojyo asked him for the hundredth time what he wanted to do.

"Look that's easier said than done," Gojyo explained frowning. "Not a lot of people are willing to hire half demons, and even if that weren't an issue. It's slim pickings as it is. The economy sucks..."

"I don't care, you're driving me crazy!"

Gojyo sat up and glanced towards the stairwell. "The kid hasn't come down yet."

"Don't change the subject!" Sanzo snapped.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, he seems to like you best," Gojyo urged.

"He'll come down eventually."

"Why don't you just let him live here, I mean. It seems like he has no where else, and it's not like you can't afford to take care of him."

"Shut up," Sanzo growled before lighting a cigarette.

"Are priest supposed to smoke?"

"I said shut up..."

"I mean, I guess they can if it's part of a ritual or something, but I doubt cigarettes are—"

Sanzo got to his feet and started heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to the kid, anythings better than staying down here with just you."

Gojyo got to his feet and followed Sanzo upstairs looking annoyed.

Sanzo opened the door to find Goku in the same corner he had been in the night before. He had the blanket wrapped around him and he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Shit kid, aren't you bored?" Gojyo asked but then again he probably didn't know what the word bored meant.

"Alright," Sanzo said. "Have you decided where you want to go?"

"..."

"Damn it kid, you can't just sit there for the rest of your life," Sanzo sighed.

"But I like it here," Goku answered. "I got warm fluffy stuff to wrap up in, and this is the biggest cage I've ever had!"

Gojyo and Sanzo exchanged looks before Sanzo turned back to him. "Goku, this isn't a cage."

Goku blinked up at him.

"It's not a cage. We've never once locked you in here. You've been free."

"I can leave..."

"Uh yeah," Gojyo looked rather concerned. Had he really thought he hadn't been allowed to leave all this time?

"I can leave now?"

"Of course," Gojyo answered.

Goku got to his feet. The blanket he had been wrapped up in fell to the floor and walked over to the door. It had been left open but he still stopped at the exit hesitantly and then turned back to Sanzo as though asking for permission.

"Well go on," Sanzo urged seemingly slightly annoyed.

Goku took one step out the door and his face split into a wide grin and he took off down the stairs. Gojyo hurried after him but Sanzo followed at a slow pace, trying to give off the appearance of not caring but the truth was Goku's happiness was infectious. Like when you see an injured animal get released back into the wild after months of rehab. Sanzo had the slightest of grins on his face but he was being overly careful to not let anyone see it.

Goku ran around the living room looking in awe at all the furniture there, but it wasn't long before he was drawn to the glass wall that led to the back yard. At first he tried to run out there but ran face first into the glass. "Ow!" he frowned but he jumped right back up placing his hands on the glass he stared outside. A sliding glass door blocked his being able to leave, but he didn't open it because he obviously didn't know what a sliding glass door was. Though he stared outside as though the most wonderful of wonderful things was out there and he couldn't quite reach it.

Gojyo walked over grabbing the door handle he slid the glass door open, "There you go kid, go have fun."

Goku walked over to where he had opened the wall and actually reached his hand out as though making sure he could indeed go through it. Then he rushed out staring around Sanzo's rather large yard. It was surrounded by a large wall to block out city noise and lights. Their were trees a small pond and bushes with varying flowers. Gojyo and Sanzo sat out on the deck watching him explore.

"He sure seems happy now," Gojyo took out his own cigarette.

"I guess," Sanzo hid his small grin from Gojyo by propping his arm on his knee and resting his chin on his hand.

Then they both gasped simultaneously. Goku had jumped into the air, but it was no normal jump. The next thing they realized he was on top of the wall that surrounded Sanzo's yard staring out towards the city.

"Shit," Sanzo cursed hurrying over. "Goku get down before you hurt yourself!"

"How the hell did he do that?" Gojyo had rushed over as well but he seemed to be looking at just how far he had jumped.

Goku looked down at them looking rather sad, he jumped down landing in a crouched position before rising to full height again.

"What happened?"

"To what?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"The Forrest is gone," Goku pointed out. "Where do all the animals live?"

"Zoos," Gojyo answered a little too honestly, and Sanzo hit him none too gently with a fan he kept in his robe.

"Uh, the animals still live in the Forrest, they're fine," Sanzo explained. "The Forrest is just a good forty miles from here..."

"Forty miles?" he frowned. "How many sun shines is that?"

"Sun shines?" Gojyo snickered. "Do you mean days?"

"In a car, it's not far at all," Sanzo pointed out. "I'll take you there tomorrow if you want to go."

"The Forrest used to cover everything," Goku demanded, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Well they had to clear a lot of it away to build homes and shops and stuff," Gojyo tried to be helpful but Goku just looked more confused.

"But the animals. If the Forrest was cleared out then they had to leave their nests right. What if—"

"Jeez Goku, they're just a bunch of animals..."

"So are you," Goku glared at him fiercely. "Would you want someone to make you leave your nest when you had no where else to go?"

Gojyo frowned thinking about when he came home to find the eviction notice on his apartment. "Well, yeah that sucks. But that's life..."

"Look," Sanzo sighed. "I told you that the animals were fine. Alright. Do you think I would lie to you?"

"Yes." Their was no hesitation in his response. No moment of consideration. Even Sanzo looked a bit put off by that. "You're human, so yes you would lie to me..."

"Pffftt!" Gojyo started laughing. "Damn, I like you kid. Anyone who can make Sanzo's face look like that is okay in my book. C'mon, we'll visit the animals tomorrow, for now let's go make some food. You're hungry right?"

"Yeah!" Goku answered seemingly cheerful again, he followed Gojyo inside. Sanzo frowned, _cheeky little shit_ , he thought feeling rather annoyed. He glanced back up at the wall. Seriously, how the hell had he jumped up there...

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, review so I know to continue.


End file.
